stardewvalleyvietnamfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Hang đầu lâu
nằm trong một hang động ở góc phía tây bắc của Sa mạc Calico. Nó ban đầu đã bị khóa và yêu cầu Chìa khóa đầu lâu để mở cửa và sau đó có thể ra vào tự do. Sau khi vào hang lần đầu tiên, ngày hôm sau bạn sẽ nhận được một bức thư từ ông Qi (Mr.Qi) với một nhiệm vụ gọi là "Thách thức của Qi". Nhiệm vụ được hoàn thành bằng cách đi đến tầng 25 của mỏ và nhận thưởng là . Cứ mỗi mười tầng thì tỷ lệ để tìm Quặng Iridium lại tăng lên đáng kể và đạt tỷ lệ tối đa từ tầng 100 trở lên. Các con quái vật trong hang cũng có thể rơi ra Quặng Iridium và Thanh Iridium khi bị giết. Nếu bạn hết sức khỏe trong khi khám phá Hang đầu lâu, bạn sẽ bị bất tỉnh và tỉnh dậy sau đó trong cùng một ngày tại phòng khám của Harvey và bị trừ để phẫu thuật khẩn cấp. Một số vật phẩm có thể bị mất. Xuống sâu hơn nữa Giống như Hầm mỏ, người chơi có thể đi tiếp xuống bằng thang, được tìm thấy khi khai mỏ hoặc giết quái vật. Ngoài thang ra, người chơi có thể tìm thấy một cái hố, được lựa chọn nhảy xuống hoặc không. Nhảy xuống sẽ gây một lượng sát thương nhỏ, đồng thời nhảy cóc ngẫu nhiên một vài tầng (3-15 tầng). Không như hầm mỏ, hang động không có thang máy và giới hạn số tầng. Mỗi lần đi xuống hang phải bắt đầu từ tầng 1. Chiến thuật Một phương án tốt nhất là mang theo vũ khí mạnh nhất có thể của người chơi xuông - có thể là Lava Katana hoặc Galaxy Sword nếu người chơi có nó. Đi xuống liên tục Sự phổ biến của Quặng Iridium tăng mỗi 10 tầng của hang động, liên tục đi xuống càng sâu càng tốt sẽ hiệu quả hơn là rà soát toàn bộ một tầng. Ngày may mắn Cùng với nhiều thứ khác, May mắn cao sẽ tăng tỉ lệ xuất hiện của hầm mỏ, tỉ lệ rớt vật phẩm, và tần suất xuất hiện thang/hố. Xuống hang vào ngày may mắn sẽ làm tăng khả năng thành công. Vật phẩm và trang bị Thức ăn Những thức ăn sẽ hữu ích khi khai phá Hang đầu lâu: Cột dịch chuyển (Warp Totems) Warp Totems có thể sử dụng để tạo một lối thoát hiểm nếu như lương thực hết hoặc tổn thất bị mất kiểm soát. Bom Bomb sẽ làm công việc khai khoáng trở nên dễ dàng hơn và nhanh chóng hơn. Nó cũng cần thiết để đánh bại lũ Mummy. * Mua Cherry Bomb từ Dwarf với 300G hoặc chế tạo với 4 Copper Ore và 1 Coal. * Mua Bomb từ Dwarf với 600G hoặc chế tạo với 4 Iron Ore và 1 Coal. * Mua Mega Bomb từ Dwarf với 1000G hoặc chế tạo với 4 Gold Ore, 1 Solar Essence, và 1 Void Essence. Ná Slingshot Slingshot với Explosive Ammo sẽ có hiệu quả với một đống đá nhỏ, khai Iridium Ore, và giết chết lũ Mummy. Nó đặc biệt hữu ích khi đối đầu với lũ Mummy, nó cản không cho lũ mummy tiếp cận người chơi, đặt bom, và chạy. Cẩn thận khi sử dụng hãy giữ khoảng cách để tránh bị sát thương gây ra từ đạn nổ. Đạn nổ có thể mua ở Hội phiêu lưu với 100G. Nạp đạn ná cáo su với Gold Ore sẽ gây lượng sát thương lớn, nó khá hữu ích khi gặp kẻ địch khó nhằn. Nhẫn Magnet Rings Tăng thêm tầm hút vật phẩm so với Small Magnet Ring, Magnet Ring, hoặc Iridium Band sẽ rất hữu ích, phù hợp khi cho nổ một khoảng lớn toàn đá với mỏ. Burglar's Ring The Burglar's Ring, acquired by fulfilling Gil's goal of slaying 500 Dust Sprites, can be valuable for getting larger amounts of useful drops from enemies. Serpents can drop Bombs and Spicy Eel while Purple Slimes can drop Iridium Ore. Slime Charmer Ring Sử dụng Slime Charmer Ring, nhận được bởi Gil khi hoàn thành mục tiêu giết 1000 Slimes, khiến cho lũ slime không thể gây tổn hại là dính hiệu ứng làm chậm. Savage Ring Savage Ring cho một lượng Speed khi giết quái vật, nó sẽ làm cho việc chiến đấu dưới hang động dễ dàng hơn. Thang tay Thang tay sẽ hữu ích khi bạn muốn xuống tầng nhanh chóng hoặc bỏ qua những tầng khó khăn. Vì thang tay không thể để chồng lên nhau, vì thế hay mang càng nhiều Stone càng tốt và chế tạo thang tay khi cần. Quái vật